


Lost me

by jilliansgoddess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Drunk Tony Stark, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humor, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, clint barton jest gwiazdą drugiego planu, clint barton kocha swój łuk, clint barton should be protected, clint i tony to najlepsi kumple ever, jak się wbić w ciasny kanon
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliansgoddess/pseuds/jilliansgoddess
Summary: Tony się tego nie spodziewa.Loki zdecydowanie nie ma tego w planach.Pepper naprawdę lubi tego łucznika ze wsi w Iowa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sookehh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/gifts).



> inspirowane piosenką lost me mary komasy
> 
> wielkie podziękowania i wyrazy miłości dla sookehh za betę, za wsparcie i za cudowny, cudowny trailer dostępny tutaj: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9TF840WDzA&feature=youtu.be
> 
> dwa lata życia przeznaczyłam na ten fik, płaczcie nad tym razem ze mną

 

Tony się tego nie spodziewa.

Od powrotu z Nowego Jorku mija jakieś dwa tygodnie, a górne dziesięć, może piętnaście pięter Stark Tower jest w remoncie po wizycie Hulka. Pacyfik widoczny z okien rezydencji w Malibu o wiele bardziej odpowiada Tony’emu, podobnie jak stary, dobry warsztat. Działa uspokajająco, znajomy zapach oleju silnikowego, smaru i metalu koją zszargane nowojorskimi wydarzeniami nerwy i pozwalają zapomnieć o ciemnych snach.

O wiele prościej jest zamknąć się na dole, kazać Jarvisowi włączyć AC/DC i oddać się nauce. Nawet witaminowa papka, której ogromne ilości wlewa w siebie każdego dnia, smakuje jakoś lepiej w Malibu. Po krótkim romansie z koktajlem z chlorofilu Tony czasami wręcz z radością powraca do witaminek w płynnej formie – wszak wszystko jest lepsze od chlorofilu – szczególnie gdy zapomina o mniej-więcej regularnym odżywianiu się, a Pepper jest akurat zajęta lub poza krajem.

Dwa tygodnie od powrotu do Kalifornii są w gruncie rzeczy całkiem spokojne, a ten brzydki siniak na policzku, jaki zafundowała mu wściekła Potts, praktycznie już zniknął. Tony przyjął to z godnością, w duchu przyznając jej rację. Ego nie pozwoliło zrobić tego głośno. Kocha Pepper prawie tak samo mocno jak naukę, Jarvisa i okazjonalne włamywanie się do baz danych SHIELD, chociaż decyzja o trzymaniu się z dala od rządowego bałaganu wydaje się być bardzo oczywistym i jedynym słusznym wyjściem. Remont Tower i tak leży w kwestii jego portfela, a Fury za święty spokój zażyczył sobie kilku medialnych występów u boku Romanoff i Rogersa. Rozgrywają to na dobrego Kapitana Wcielenie Amerykańskiej Tradycji, oziębłą królową szpiegów i ekscentrycznego milionera, zbyt bogatego i znudzonego, żeby inwazji kosmitów nie zbagatelizować.

Oczarowują wszystkich, co do jednego, szczególnie Tony, czasami tylko potrzebując patriotycznego uśmiechu Rogersa.

Niestety kłamstwa są tylko kłamstwami, nie mającymi nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Prawda zaś powoduje u Tony’ego pewien rodzaj paranoi, potrzebę budowania zbroi za zbroją, wynalezienia wszystkiego, co mogłoby ochronić świat przed kolejną inwazją. To jedyny sposób na zabicie czasu i bezsenności, jedyny sposób, żeby może pewnego dnia poczuć się **bezpiecznie**.

Prawie udaje mu się być gotowym na wszystko.

Jedyna rzecz – cóż, właściwie osoba – na którą nie jest gotów, ma postać bladego jak ściany w gabinecie Pepper, wysokiego bruneta siedzącego z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem na oparciu sofy w rogu warsztatu.

– Jarvis, ile dziś wypiłem? – pyta zdezorientowany Stark, kiedy spostrzega owe zjawisko.

– Zanotowałem jeden i osiemdziesiąt sześć setnych litra koktajlu witaminowego oraz dwie szklanki whisky, sir – mechaniczny głos sztucznej inteligencji rozbrzmiewa nieznacznym niezrozumieniem, ale to nic. Tony też wielu rzeczy nie rozumie, na przykład widoku rozciągającego się przed nim.

Chciał jedynie przeszukać szafki w poszukiwaniu ukrytych tam dawno, dawno temu batoników proteinowych, a natrafił na niestabilne emocjonalnie nordyckie bóstewko.

– Ile czasu nie śpię? – zadaje kolejne pytanie. – Bo chyba mam omamy z niewyspania.

– Pięćdziesiąt trzy godziny. Pańskie funkcje życiowe są w normie, nic nie wskazuje na zaburzenia pracy mózgu, sir.

– Czy ty mnie skanujesz, Jarvis? – parska rozbawiony. – Jeśli nie mam omamów, na trzeźwo tego nie zdzierżę – rzuca, po czym rusza w stronę schodów prowadzących do salonu i przestronnego barku z alkoholami. Butelka szkockiej powinna wystarczyć, przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję. Bierze kilka łyków, po czym z płynną odwagą w dłoni wraca do warsztatu. – Okej, Reniferku, przybyłeś mnie zabić?

Odpowiada mu uniesieniem brwi ku górze z jawną pogardą.

– Pytam serio, zawsze lepiej przygotować testament. Jarvis, zanotuj, że przekazuję całe swoje zasoby alkoholu Bartonowi, a Natasha dostanie w prezencie zestaw kuchennych noży. Firma oczywiście dla Pepper, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy Pepper już od dawna ma moją firmę…

– Jesteś kretynem, Stark – przerywa mu cichy pomruk. Loki nie rusza się nawet o centymetr, ale to nie zmienia faktu, iż Tony jest przerażony. Nagła wizyta w warsztacie sojusznika kosmicznych potęg, korzystającego z technologii, która przerasta Starka, i rozumiejącego jej zawiłości – to zdecydowanie za dużo. Najprościej jest więc zagadać przybysza z Asgardu do tego stopnia, iż będzie znudzony lub zirytowany i sobie zniknie, a potem sprawdzić protokoły bezpieczeństwa Jarvisa.

– W gruncie rzeczy alkohol może lepiej zapiszmy kapitanowi, co myślisz, J? – kontynuuje pozornie beztrosko Stark, podchodząc do szafek, naprawdę blisko Lokiego, i stawiając tam butelkę. Potem wyciąga dwie szklanki z górnej szafki. – Drinka? – zwraca się do Asgardczyka, który przeczy nieznacznym ruchem głowy. – To już drugi raz, kiedy mi odmawiasz. Chyba powinienem poczuć się urażony. Jarvis, zapisałeś alkohol dla Rogersa? Bo właśnie wpadłem na nowy pomysł. Może zostałbyś częścią spadku dla doktora Bannera? On uwielbia z tobą pracować, co myślisz, Jarv?

Stark odwraca się w stronę Lokiego z pełną alkoholu szklanką i ze zdziwieniem spostrzega, iż pogarda w jego oczach zmieniła się w pełne politowania rozbawienie.

– Uważam, iż nic nie zagraża pana życiu, sir – odpowiada powściągliwie AI.

– Na pewno nie chcesz drinka, księżniczko? – zwraca się jeszcze raz do gościa. – Ani mnie nie zabijesz?

Na oba pytania odpowiada mu jedynie nieznaczny, prawie niezauważalny, przeczący ruch głowy. Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy, więc Tony odważa się opaść ciężko na sofę zdecydowanie zbyt blisko Lokiego.

Tony Stark nie byłby Tonym Starkiem, gdyby nie podchodził do własnego bezpieczeństwa w idiotyczny sposób.

– Skończyłeś już gadać, Stark? – odzywa się Loki po kilku chwilach milczenia. Tony wzrusza ramionami i bierze kolejny łyk szkockiej.

– Mogę zagadywać cię jeszcze przez jakieś dziesięć minut, albo możesz te dziesięć minut zaoszczędzić, powiedzieć, co tu właściwie robisz, a potem sobie pójść w cholerę. Wybieraj, Rogasiu.

– Z każdym kolejnym określeniem tego typu żałuję coraz bardziej, że postanowiłem cię dziś nie zabijać – mruczy w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie niezadowolony, wstawszy z oparcia sofy. Ubrany w swoje skórzane wdzianko w odcieniach brązu i zieleni okrąża mebel w wyjątkowo dostojny sposób i siada obok Starka. Prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak zachowując dystans.

– Nie podejrzewałem, że twoje słowo jest w ogóle wiążące – odpiera natychmiast Tony, nim zdąży się ugryźć w język. Ma obok siebie nordyckie bóstwo, które wydaje się być dość stabilne, a nawet całkiem chętne do współpracy, zaś w głowie już narodziło mu się z osiem planów, jakich na pewno nie powinien realizować, gdyby był rozsądny i zdrowy na umyśle.

Jak dobrze, że wcale nie jest.

– Zamknij się, Stark – słyszy tylko w odpowiedzi. Sam jest zdziwiony, że grzecznie na to przystaje i tak sobie siedzą w ciszy przez dobrych kilka minut, gdy Tony sączy whisky, a Loki wpatruje się w wyłączony telewizor.

– Powiesz mi wreszcie, co za diabeł cię tutaj przytargał? – pyta nareszcie, z odrobinę niecierpliwą nutką, bo zbyt długie siedzenie w ciszy w tak szczególnym towarzystwie staje się niezręczne. Albo stawałoby się, gdyby w słowniku Starka istniało takie pojęcie. – I dlaczego nie chcesz drinka?

Wszystko, co niekomfortowe, najłatwiej jest uciszyć lekkim flirtem. I to wcale nie tak, że Tony planował nagle trochę popodrywać Lokiego, co to, to nie. Po prostu tak jakoś samo wyszło. Im bardziej zbije z tropu bóstwo chaosu, tym większa szansa, że to przeżyje. Mógł chociaż kazać Jarvisowi wysłać jakąś wiadomość do Steve’a albo Clinta, albo kogokolwiek innego.

Głupi, głupi i bezmyślny Tony Stark.

– Jeszcze raz wspomnisz o drinku, a wsadzę ci mój własny hełm w tyłek – warczy Loki.

Zirytowanie nordyckiego bóstewka przy pomocy niewinnych uwag jest czymś, z czego Tony niewątpliwie powinien być dumny, byleby tylko nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Żywy geniusz jest lepszym geniuszem od martwego geniusza. Poza tym głupio by było przeżyć Afganistan, a zginąć, bo się dogryzło o jeden raz za dużo Lokiemu.

– Może po prostu twoje towarzystwo sprawia mi przyjemność? – odpowiada wreszcie na pytanie dnia z wyraźną drwiną. – Podobno jesteś najinteligentniejszym śmiertelnikiem na tym padole, zgadnij sam.

– Na tym padole? Coś ty, ze średniowiecza się urwał?

Wystarczy jedno groźne spojrzenie Lokiego, ażeby natychmiast spoważniał.

– Okej, okej, będę już grzeczny, nie chcę twoich rogów w swoim tyłku – po czym następuje chwila milczenia. Tony nie potrzebuje dużo czasu, ażeby zrozumieć motyw wizyty Lokiego. Właściwie, zrozumiał go jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, chwilę po tym, jak przestał jechać na adrenalinie.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu twój magiczny kijek przeznaczenia nie zadziałał na mnie jak na Katniss.

– Katniss? – Loki spogląda na niego z niezrozumieniem.

– Taka laska z łukiem i strzałami, serio nic ci nie świta? Myślałem, że tylko twój brat i Kapitan Lodowy Sopel są beznadziejni w popkulturę – wzdycha ciężko.

– To nie jest mój brat – warczy ponownie Loki. Użyte określenie wydaje się działać na niego niczym płachta na byka.

– Hej, księżniczko, nie wnikam w wasze rodzinne patologie – ucina natychmiast temat. – Generalnie też się nad tym zamierzałem zastanowić, ale najpierw postanowiłem zrobić jakiś milion innych rzeczy.

– Stark – głos Lokiego jest głęboki, lodowaty, rozbrzmiewa groźbami, których nie trzeba ubierać w konkretne wyrażenia.

– Laska nie zadziałała, twoja kosmiczna armia przegrała, takie są fakty. Dlaczego tak się stało? Nie wiem, może pomyślę o tym za jakieś nigdy. Czy teraz mogę zaproponować ci drinka? – obdarza go promiennym uśmiechem.

Loki przewraca tylko oczami i chyba zamierza coś odpowiedzieć, lecz przeszkadza mu głos Jarvisa:

– Sir, dzwoni doktor Banner. Był z panem umówiony na telekonferencję.

Na oczach Tony’ego Loki rozpływa się w zielonej mgle z najbardziej niewinnym uśmiechem świata. Potrząsa głową i kilkukrotnie mruga, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno nie miał omamów, po czym uzupełnia szklankę bursztynowym płynem.

Jeśli naprawdę nie miał omamów, spędził jakieś piętnaście minut na niegroźnym droczeniu się z facetem, który nie tak dawno wyrzucił go przez okno penthouse’a Tower.

Dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzały.

– Jasne, Jarvis – rzuca, wstaje z sofy i zaczyna bawić się jednym z hologramowych projektów. – Cześć, Bruce, nie zepsułeś mi jeszcze bardziej wieży?

 

 

Cztery dni później Tony’emu udaje się wmówić sobie, że Loki był koszmarem sennym albo omamem, albo czymkolwiek tam innym. W każdym razie na pewno nie był prawdziwy. W międzyczasie sprawdza też protokoły bezpieczeństwa Jarvisa. Dokładnie siedem razy sprawdza, przekopując się przez cały jego kod, i nie znajduje ani jednego błędu. Systemy nie zarejestrowały niczego niepokojącego podczas wizyty Lokiego, jakby doskonale wiedziały, iż Asgardczyk zamierza grzecznie siedzieć na sofie, odmawiać whisky i dopuścić się może ze dwóch gróźb, obu stosunkowo nieistotnych, spojrzawszy na fakt, że dwa tygodnie wcześniej wyrzucił go przez okno.

Tony nie jest pewien, co o tym myśleć.

Nie wspomina nikomu o niezapowiedzianej wizycie – jest mu prościej bez epickich kłótni z Pepper, bo znów zachowuje się nieodpowiedzialnie, naraża swoje życie i tak dalej. Bez SHIELD i nowych tak zwanych super-przyjaciół też. Clint na dzień dobry poczęstowałby go strzałą w oko za brak zaproszenia na kameralne spotkanie z Lokim. Tony nie musi doskonale znać Clinta, żeby wiedzieć, iż na pewno by to zrobił.

Cztery dni po cholernej, niespodziewanej wizycie Tony siedzi na podłodze w warsztacie i jedną ręką bawi się holograficznym projektem nowej rękawicy do zbroi, a w drugiej trzyma kawałek pizzy, kiedy słyszy:

– Nie powinieneś pracować nad tym, dlaczego berło nie miało na ciebie wpływu?

Tony zaklina szpetnie i bardzo głośno, po czym mamrocze:

– Jarvis, kurwa, znowu? Ile jeszcze razy mam sprawdzać twoje protokoły bezpieczeństwa?

– Nie wykrywam żadnego zagrożenia na terenie domu, sir – odpowiada mu natychmiast AI. Świetnie, zdradzony przez własną sztuczną inteligencję, według której Loki jest równie niebezpieczny co Happy. A Happy jest niebezpieczny tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś zagraża życiu Tony’ego, o ironio.

– Jesteś głodny, Rogasiu? – rzuca beztrosko, stosując jedyną znaną sobie i w miarę skuteczną linię obrony. Może Loki nie zauważy tych trzech szybszych wdechów i zaciśnięcia pięści w holograficznym modelu. – Pizza jest już co prawda trochę zimna i nie wiem, czy lubisz pepperoni, ale podobno trzeba być miłym dla gości. Nawet jeśli nie bardzo się ich chciało.

– Nie bądź wredny, Stark – prycha Loki, pojawiając się tuż przed nim, znów w tych asgardzkich skórach. Dobrze, że chociaż nie ma ze sobą złotego poroża.

– Nie jestem wredny – odpiera natychmiast, obdarzając Królową Jeleni zachęcającym, zbyt szerokim, by był szczery, uśmiechem.

Loki unosi znacząco brwi, milcząc.

Po chwili zawahania siada jednak niedaleko Starka, zachowując chłodny dystans i ironiczny półuśmiech. Po pizzę nie sięga, chociaż Tony przesuwa kartonowe pudło w jego stronę.

– Nie jest zatruta. Patrz, ja ją jem i nie umieram. Na takie jelenie jak ty też nie będzie toksycznie wpływać – prycha z irytacją. Niedoszły zabójca nawiedza go we własnym warsztacie, odmawia alkoholu, a teraz jeszcze nie chce cudu, jakim jest pizza. Jak tu się nie zirytować.

Loki odpowiada ciszą. Bo jakżeby inaczej.

– Serio, Bambi, czuję się niezręcznie z całym tym twoim milczeniem i upiornym pojawianiem się znikąd. Z całą resztą też tak w sumie, a ty nawet nie doceniasz mojego bycia miłym, co jest trudne w cholerę, ale Pepper każe mi być miłym, więc się staram, bo ona prowadzi moją firmę i robi te milion rzeczy, które powinienem robić ja, ale jest w tym…

– Udław się, Stark – przerywa mu nader subtelnie.

Tony nie może się nie roześmiać, co wywołuje jedynie pełne pogardy prychnięcie ze strony asgardzkiej gwiazdeczki.

– Wiesz, Bambi, ja tak w sumie mam imię – wzrusza nieznacznie ramionami, przeżuwając w międzyczasie pizzę. Może i gości, bardzo nie z własnej woli, asgardzkie książątko, ale nikt nie mówił, że musi przy tym zachować jakiekolwiek maniery albo oznaki dobrego wychowania. Na wszelkich bogów, jest Tonym Starkiem, nie musi absolutnie niczego.

Z drugiej strony, skąd, do cholery, ma wiedzieć, jaki protokół obowiązuje wśród asgardzkiej rodziny królewskiej? Z trudem przyswoił fragmenty brytyjskiego, gdy przyszło mu spotkać się – Pepper go zmusiła – z księciem Charlesem na popołudniową herbatkę i rozmowę o energii odnawialnej.

– Jestem tego w pełni świadom, Stark – bóstewko uśmiecha się jadowicie, a Tony nie jest już nawet pewien, co może się ukrywać pomiędzy jego wąskimi, zaciśniętymi wargami. Na pewno jednak nic dobrego.

Mimo wszystko zdobywa się na wręcz idiotyczną beztroskę, zbyt idiotyczną, ażeby nie dać się przejrzeć na wylot, nieuważnie protestując:

– Tony. Mam na imię Tony, Reniferku.

Loki przewraca oczami.

– Skup się na tym, dlaczego berło nie zadziałało, _Anthony_ – syczy bardzo blisko jego ucha. Zbyt blisko, by nie przeszedł go lodowaty dreszcz.

Po tych słowach ponownie ma zaszczyt obserwować krótki spektakl rozpływania się w chmurze szmaragdowej mgły.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regularność w publikowaniu nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną.  
> jak zawsze, wielkie podziękowania dla sookehh, naczelnej cheerleaderki tego fika, i naczelnego poganiacza, bo, cytując, "jeśli nie dodasz wreszcie rozdziału lost me, skopię ci tyłek"
> 
> miłego czytania!

Tony się tego nie spodziewa.

To wcale nie tak, że nie czuje nienawiści do Lokiego. Mniej za rozwalony Nowy Jork, bardziej za zniszczoną Stark Tower, a przede wszystkim za morderstwo Coulsona. W Tonym jest mnóstwo nienawiści, całe, całe mnóstwo, bo lubił pierwszy projekt Tower i lubił Coulsona, szczególnie kiedy zachowywał się w towarzystwie Rogersa jak zakochana piętnastolatka. To było urocze i zabawne, a sam agent był naprawdę równym gościem, zasługiwał na coś więcej niż śmierć poprzez rozerwanie klatki piersiowej halabardą zagłady, bo Lokiemu zachciało się dramatyzmu.

Nienawiści jest więc w Starku naprawdę wiele, a jednak nie nakazuje Jarvisowi uruchomić alarmu albo chociaż wezwać Bartona, kiedy słyszy niezbyt głośne, lodowate:

– Nie powinieneś pracować nad moim berłem, Anthony?

Uśmiech Lokiego, który zmaterializował się kilka metrów od niego przy jednym ze stołów, jest trujący, podobnie jak przenikliwa zieleń jego oczu. Przez chwilę rozważa telefon do Bartona, to byłaby krótka i prawie bezkrwawa zemsta.

Jest tylko jeden problem, jakim można wszystko uzasadnić – naukowa ciekawość Starka niebezpiecznie granicząca z głupotą. Jest zbyt mocno zaintrygowany obecnością najgroźniejszego przeciwnika, z jakim miał kiedykolwiek styczność, uzbrojonego jedynie w lodowaty uśmiech, dużą dawkę sarkazmu i zielone szaleństwo; zbyt mocno nakręcony na jakieś osiem czy dziewięć mniej lub bardziej sprecyzowanych wynalazków, które mógłby stworzyć z lekką pomocą asgardzkiego czary-mary. Loki będzie wręcz zbawieniem, jeśli przełoży Tony’emu magię na język nauki, czego nigdy nie potrafił zrobić Thor, zapewne dlatego, iż sam jej nie rozumiał.

– Mam jakiś milion innych rzeczy do zrobienia, kijek przeznaczenia nie jest jedną z nich – prycha, nawet nie obdarzając Lokiego pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Jeśli jednak liczy, iż w ten sposób pozbędzie się bóstewka chaosu, jest w błędzie.

Loki bowiem zbliża się do Tony’ego, wciąż z zachowaniem odpowiedniego dystansu, po czym siada gdzieś z boku i milczy.

Nienawiść jest wyczuwalna w powietrzu, jest pełną żalu aurą, którą Tony postanawia odrzucić dla wyższego, naukowego dobra, dla zaspokojenia swojej ciekawości i nauczenia się czegoś nowego, całkowicie odmiennego. Odrzuca ją też z powodu niejasnej fascynacji, o której zdecydowanie woli nie myśleć, zachowując ciszę i stawiając ją ponad nieznaczny flirt, jakiego na pewno prędzej czy później się dopuści. Inaczej nie byłby Tonym Starkiem.

Milczenie tym razem jest najlepszym wyborem. Podobnie jak przy trzech kolejnych wizytach Lokiego, cichych, wypełnionych obojętnością i perfekcyjnie ukrytym zaciekawieniem, podczas gdy Tony konstruuje Marka VIII. Nie można tego nie docenić, szczególnie kiedy faktycznie chce się skupić przede wszystkim na pracy, na kolejnych projektach, na tej cholernej zbroi, jedynej rzeczy, która może faktycznie, bardzo realnie ochronić Pepper, Tony’ego, cały pieprzony świat.

Trzy ciche wizyty Lokiego oswajają Starka z nową rzeczywistością, której na pewno się nie spodziewał, z fascynacją osobą szalonego boga pozbawionego magicznego berła, władzy i sprzymierzeńców, lecz tym razem w pełni świadomego swoich czynów, bez objawów skrajnego szaleństwa. Kontrast wobec Lokiego, którego po raz pierwszy spotkał, wariata na czele kosmicznych jaszczurek, jest ogromny i zaskakujący. Kilka razy Tony’emu zdarza się spojrzeć na Lokiego i pomyśleć, że może któregoś razu wyciągnie z niego jakieś szczegóły na temat inwazji albo magicznej laski przeznaczenia, którą zabrał Fury, mając głęboko w dupie głośne protesty Starka. Nikt nie był na tyle uprzejmy, by przypomnieć Thorowi, iż powinien zabrać do Asgardu nie tylko wyrodnego brata i niebieską kostkę, ale także halabardę zagłady.

Potem Pepper każe mu jechać na konferencję do Norwegii. Wraca po trzech dniach pozbawionych Lokiego, za to wypełnionych lizodupstwem i toną kwiatów, pseudomądrego pieprzenia, wszystkiego, co charakteryzuje konferencje naukowe. Dobrze, że Potts nie wysłała go na naukowo-biznesową, tam pewnie by mu nie wybaczyli kompletnej ignorancji. Dziękuje wszystkim bóstwom za tłumacza, bowiem zna tylko dwa języki obce – zaawansowaną matematykę i podstawy hiszpańskiego, których z nudy uczył się jakieś trzydzieści lat temu na któryś wakacjach z rodzicami w Meksyku, kiedy częściej od ojca widywał Edwina Jarvisa.

Wraca po trzech dniach i jego drugą czynnością, zaraz po przebraniu garnituru na dżinsy i stary t-shirt, jest wejście do warsztatu.

– Jarvis, pobudka, tatuś wrócił! – woła, obdarzając czułym spojrzeniem ekrany i porzucone projekty. Domem jest to zabałaganione pomieszczenie wypełnione zapachem oleju silnikowego i spokoju. Dom brzmi ostrym rockiem i, cholera, to naprawdę jedyne miejsce na świecie, w którym czuje się w pełni bezpiecznie, nawet kiedy tuż obok znajduje się Loki.

Nie zabił go jeszcze, a miał naprawdę sporo okazji, więc Stark postanawia przestać przejmować się swoim tak zwanym bezpieczeństwem. Nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy, chociaż niestabilne bóstewko głównie milczy. Jakkolwiek dzięki ciszy Stark nie ma okazji go nadmiernie wkurwić, co jest plusem – chociaż nie naraża się bardziej niż zwykle.

Na wykładzie w Norwegii dali mu mnóstwo braw, wielki bukiet kwiatów i butelkę wina. O ile ogromne lilie przetrwały powrót do Malibu, o tyle trunek posłużył jako bardzo skuteczny środek nasenny, kiedy połączyło się go ze szkocką. Tony ma zatem przed sobą co najmniej pięćdziesiąt godzin cyklu twórczego, bowiem dawno nie czuł się tak wypoczęty.

– Dzień dobry, sir – wita się Jarvis, kiedy ekrany rozjaśniają się pięknym logiem Stark Industries. Tony za każdym razem czuje się niczym dumny ojciec obserwujący pierwsze kroki swojego dziecka, chociaż firmę założył Howard, a Jarvis ma ponad dwadzieścia lat na metaforycznym karku. – Jak minął panu lot?

– Niesamowicie, nic z niego nie pamiętam.

– Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, iż zasnął pan jeszcze przed startem, sir – odpiera natychmiast AI z charakterystyczną ironią.

– Oczywiście, że nie jesteś w stanie – śmieje się Tony. – Przerzuć na dysk nowy projekt repulsora w rękawicy, J, i załaduj go do projektu Marka IX. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi za tobą się tęskniło – dodaje w nagłym przypływie czułości.

– Mnie również, sir. Czy życzy sobie pan wyświetlić poprawiony projekt?

– Jasne, czemu nie.

W powietrzu pojawia się model, którym przez kilka chwil Tony w milczeniu manipuluje.

– Jarv, zapuść muzykę – rzuca w przestrzeń. – Dummy, zostaw blender, inny robot zrobi to za ciebie – dodaje, spojrzawszy w stronę części kuchenno-barowej, gdzie jedno biedne urządzenie maltretuje drugie biedne urządzenie. – Właściwie nie potrzebuję tej okropnej papki, wyspałem się i zjadłem trzy posiłki w samolocie, prawie nie wypiłem żadnego alkoholu…

– Dwieście gram whisky ze Szkocji zalicza się jako suplement diety – wcina mu się Jarvis. – Nie jestem jednak pewien, jak zakwalifikować butelkę merlota rocznik dwa tysiące cztery.

Tony śmieje się głośno.

– To było wredne. Po prostu złe.

– Nie śmiałbym, sir – gdyby Jarvis był człowiekiem, albo chociaż jakimś androidem, uśmiechałby się teraz rozbrajająco, z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku. Tony kręci ze śmiechem głową, po raz kolejny, a następnie wraca do zbroi.

– Podciągnijmy zużycie mocy reaktora na repulsory o kilka procent obecnego przydziału, powiedzmy o jakieś trzy i osiem dziesiątych. Świetnie, zasymuluj mi to, żebyśmy niczego nie rozwalili przy testach. Nie chcę zdenerwować Pepper, chociaż ona już chyba podpisała stały kontrakt z ekipą remontową.

– Nie zarejestrowałem żadnego długoterminowego kontraktu budowlanego podpisanego przez pannę Potts. Jedynie umowy dotyczące jednorazowych napraw w Stark Tower.

– Dzięki, Jarvis, jesteś niezastąpiony. Jak moja symulacja? – Tony kręci się na krześle, kreśląc na ekranie StarkPada niedbale kolejny genialny pomysł.

Technicznie, każdy jego pomysł jest genialny. Jest Tonym Starkiem, geniusz to synonim jego nazwiska.

Dopiero po przeanalizowaniu zmian i wprowadzeniu do nich kolejnych trzech poprawek – w końcu decyduje się na powiększenie zużycia mocy o dwa i cztery dziesiąte procenta, dokładnie tyle, ile Jarvis uznaje za optymalne po całej serii skomplikowanych obliczeń – pozwala sobie wstać od jednego ze stołów i ruszyć w stronę nieskończonej butelki szkockiej.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem, że potrafisz myśleć przy takim hałasie, Anthony – dociera go niski głos z jednego z kabrioletów. Loki siedzi wygodnie rozparty na tylnym siedzeniu i uśmiecha się szeroko, choć trochę jadowicie.

– Jarvis, wycisz muzykę – natychmiast nakazuje. – Nie uśmiechaj się w ten sposób, przerażasz mnie. I wyglądasz jak pedofil w przedszkolu.

Bóg chaosu wydaje z siebie prychnięcie na granicy pogardy i rozbawienia. Chyba ma dobry humor, a Tony jest nadal na lekkim rauszu.

– Zaproponowałbym ci drinka, ale zakładam, że odmówisz.

Uśmiech Lokiego wcale nie robi się przyjemniejszy lub mniej psychopatyczny, a jednak traci na ostrości.

– Masz rację, Anthony – przytakuje, przyglądając mu się w sposób, który budzi niepokój. – Zdecydowanie odmówię.

Kiedy kilka chwil później znika, Tony jest w stu procentach pewien, że jeszcze tak krótkiej wizyty Asgardczyka nie doświadczył. I pewnie to już się nie stanie, chociaż Loki jest pełen niespodzianek, jakby za swoje największe osiągnięcie danego dnia uznawał zaskoczenie Starka odrobinę bardziej niż ostatnio.

Jakby Tony nie spodziewał się już absolutnie wszystkiego. Może z wyjątkiem Pepper wchodzącej nagle do warsztatu i jej pełnych słabo zamaskowanej złości słów:

– Czemu od razu ukrywasz się na dole?

– Cześć, kochanie – odpiera natychmiast, przywołując na usta szeroki, czuły uśmiech. – Jarvis, załaduj zmiany w programie zbroi i zamknij warsztat – dodaje, wiedząc, że tym razem nie wygra walki z Potts. O wiele łatwiej jest poddać się na samym początku, pozwolić zaciągnąć się na kolację i przy okazji podpisać kilka dziwnych dokumentów. Nie jest to zbyt wielka cena za brak konieczności uczestniczenia w okrutnie nudnych spotkaniach zarządu. Jeden taki zlot kosztuje Tony’ego jakieś trzy godziny nicnierobienia, kiedy Jarvis wyliczył, iż podczas samego śniadania statystycznie powstają trzy i sześćdziesiąt trzy setne wynalazku.

Kochanie jednak, zwane też panną Pepper Potts, jest groźne i odziane w garsonkę. Tym razem w firmie musiało naprawdę sporo się dziać, skoro Tony potrafi wyczytać z jej zmarszczonego czoła, iż nie życzy sobie protestów.

Pepper bardzo podobają się kwiaty z Norwegii i spokojny wieczór, podczas którego umiejętnie udaje, iż wcale nie zauważa tych kilku razy, gdy Tony przerzuca coś na StarkPadzie i przygryza wargę, zastanawiając się, jak ulepszyć kilka algorytmów przy zbroi.

 

 

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w Malibu – rzuca Stark, kiedy Jarvis informuje go o wtargnięciu do warsztatu pułkownika Jamesa Rhodesa. Nie obdarza go spojrzeniem przez dobre kilka minut milczenia, i tak doskonale wie, gdzie Rhodey się kręci. A dokładniej w okolicach prawie opróżnionej butelki szkockiej i bardzo zimnej, bodajże wczorajszej pizzy. – Jest cała twoja, ale butelki nie ruszaj.

W odpowiedzi słyszy głośny śmiech przyjaciela.

– Mógłbyś zacząć wychodzić do ludzi, po konferencji w Oslo nagle o tobie ucichło.

Świetnie, Pepper już rozpoczęła krucjatę mającą na celu odciągnięcie Starka od swojej największej kochanki – nauki.

– Rogersowi należy się trochę świateł reflektorów po siedemdziesięciu latach w lodzie – odpiera, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Rhodes wznosi oczy ku niebu. – Widzę to spojrzenie, Rhodey. Soplowi może przestanie być zimno, jak ogrzeją go reporterzy. I błagam, naprawdę zostaw moją whisky, na dolnym poziomie jest mnóstwo wina.

James okazuje się bardzo grzecznym chłopcem – w końcu jest żołnierzem – i zostawia butelkę, ażeby udać się na niższy poziom warsztatu. Piwniczka win nigdy nie należała do ulubionych miejsc i trunków Starka, dlatego jednej butelki absolutnie nie jest mu szkoda.

– Jarvis, myślę, że na dziś wystarczy pracy. Włącz muzykę, mam zamiar spić się z moim najlepszym kumplem.

– Nie będziemy się spijać! – gwałtownie protestuje Rhodey, na dowód czego dwie godziny później leży na sofie w salonie i ślini się we śnie. Tony natomiast jest załamany słabą głową przyjaciela i zagłębiony w rozmyślaniach, czy z Clintem Bartonem piłoby mu się lepiej. Na Rogersa alkohol nie działa, a ponadto zawsze będzie się Starkowi kojarzył z kawałkiem zamrożonego kija, z Romanoff natomiast wolałby nie kosztować alkoholu w trosce o swoje zdrowie psychiczne i fizyczne. Banner procentów nie ruszy, choćby mieli go zabić, a Tony prędzej już skontaktuje się z Lokim niż z Thorem, choć jasnowłosa księżniczka wikingów mogłaby być naprawdę niezłym materiałem na kompana do picia.

Jak na pieprzone zawołanie, Loki materializuje się w salonie z ironicznym uśmiechem, który gaśnie, kiedy spostrzega Rhodesa.

Dosłownie trzy sekundy później go już nie ma.

Jeśli Stark myślał, że ostatnia wizyta była najkrótsza na przełomie ich znajomości, bardzo mocno się pomylił.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten rozdział jest jedną wielką zapowiedzią mojej i bety miłości do clinta, jaka będzie się przewijała często przez lost me 
> 
> miłej lektury!

Tony się tego nie spodziewa.

Nadmiar możliwości zawsze go przerażał, czy to w menu restauracji, czy w życiu. Dlatego związał swoje życie z Pepper; Pepper, która nie pytała – ona oznajmiała, że Stark pojawi się na takim i takim balu, udzieli takiego a nie innego wywiadu i wygłosi tam i tam jakiś odczyt, wykład lub inne cholerstwo. W gruncie rzeczy Potts i Jarvis kontrolują jego życie do tego stopnia, iż jemu pozostaje jedynie zamartwianie się nowymi zabawkami w warsztacie oraz szybkimi samochodami, które ostatnio wpadły mu w oko, więc postanowił je sobie sprezentować z okazji braku okazji. Jak na przykład beżowy bentley, piękny, ustawiony w rogu warsztatu i zdecydowanie przepłacony. Tony’emu Starkowi należała się nagroda za bardzo grzecznie spędzoną konferencję w Norwegii i dwa dni picia z Rhodeyem.

Niestety Rhodes musi w końcu wytrzeźwieć i wrócić na Wschodnie Wybrzeże, tudzież trzeźwieć w trakcie drogi powrotnej. Piwniczka win nieźle na tej wizycie ucierpiała, czego nie można jednak powiedzieć o samopoczuciu Starka. Zdecydowanie potrzebował przerwy od warsztatu i osób oczekujących z jego strony wyjaśnienia nowojorskiej inwazji. Sam chciałby wiedzieć, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło.

Fury wysłał Bartona na jakieś kompletne wypizdów, żeby ukryć go przed ewentualnymi oskarżeniami i niewygodnymi pytaniami, a Selvig zniknął bardzo niespodziewanie na oxfordzkim kampusie, rezygnując ze wszelkiej pracy dydaktycznej, po czym ściągnął do siebie też Foster. Nie żeby Stark to sprawdzał. Kazał jedynie Jarvisowi trzymać rękę na pulsie i pilnować SHIELD, czasami dla sportu kradnąc więcej danych niż by potrzebował. Fury to w gruncie rzeczy mądry facet, chroniący swoich ludzi z wyczuciem. Nikt nie został oskarżony o demolkę Manhattanu, zaś Pepper jeszcze wykorzystała sytuację i w porozumieniu z rządem utworzyła Damage Control, skupiając uwagę opinii publicznej na konieczności sprzątnięcia tego bałaganu, nie zaś poszukiwaniu winnych.

Sami tworzymy własne demony, szczególnie przez nieuwagę, więc tym razem Tony próbuje do tego nie dopuścić, próbuje mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, razem z dwoma nowymi zbrojami trzymanymi pod kluczem. Przy okazji integrowania się z Rhodeyem i alkoholem obiecuje zrobić też aktualizację oprogramowania War Machine, co jest świetnym planem na następną, bezsenną noc.

Praca pozwala nie skupiać się na ciemnych, pustych snach, potrafiących w ułamku sekundy przerodzić się w manifestację potęgi ognia, palącego kontrastu czerwieni i czerni, a wszystko w przerażającym milczeniu i spadaniu w nicość.

Loki nie działa tak dobrze jak praca, Loki raczej irytuje i fascynuje, kiedy łaskawie pojawia się, a potem niespodziewanie znika. Budzi zbyt wiele pytań, ażeby mógł działać uspokajająco, chociaż jest w nim coś pokręconego, coś z pogranicza śmierci i wieczności, niepewność a zarazem gwarancja, iż Stark nie zginie z rąk asgardzkiego boga.

Loki zdecydowanie przeszkadza, ale Tony wciąż węszy w tym interes, odległego o całe galaktyki Nobla i takie pierdoły, dlatego nie krzyczy, nie protestuje, czasami tylko nieznacznie z nim flirtuje.

– Długo tutaj siedzisz, Bambi? – rzuca, wyciszając gestem muzykę.

– Wciąż nie potrafię wyjść z podziwu, że jesteś w stanie się skupić przy tym hałasie – odpowiada mu znudzone bóstewko. Tony unosi brwi ku górze w odpowiedzi.

Cisza ma w sobie coś niezrozumiałego, coś **dobrego**. Nie jest może uspokajająca czy motywująca, nie inspiruje, ale też nie irytuje. Po prostu sobie jest, a Tony ją prawie lubi. Może Loki też ją prawie lubi, a może po prostu jest wyjątkowo znudzony i bardzo nieusatysfakcjonowany przytarganym ze sobą tomiszczem oprawionym we wściekle czerwone skóry.

– Obserwowanie cię przy pracy jest doprawdy fascynujące – mamrocze. W jego głosie wyraźnie słychać, iż nie jest wybitnie szczęśliwy ze złamanego milczenia, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Tony jest świetny w czytaniu ludzi pomiędzy wierszami, nawet – a może szczególnie – niestabilnych emocjonalnie asgardzkich księżniczek dysponujących zielonkawą mgiełką robiącą czary-mary. Dzięki temu uśmiecha się krzywo do siebie i trzymanej w dłoniach wiertarki, po czym zaczyna głośno wiercić. Gdy kończy, Loki jest wybitnie zirytowany, Stark natomiast – rozbawiony.

– Nie zapytasz, jak działa wszystko dookoła ciebie? Thor zaczął krzyczeć, co to za czary, kiedy zobaczył ekspres do kawy na helicarrierze.

– Thor to młotek – kwituje dosadnie tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Następnie uśmiecha się trochę ironicznie, trochę jadowicie, a opuszki jego palców rozświetla zielonkawa poświata. – Ty masz swoją magię, ja mam swoją.

Stark nie może nie parsknąć śmiechem i nie potraktować jego słów dawką drwiny.

– To nie magia, to antynaukowe mambo-dżambo.

Loki zachowuje się absolutnie w swoim stylu – wciąż odziany w swój specyficzny, pełen wszystkiego i niczego uśmiech nieznacznie porusza nadgarstkiem, ażeby efekciarsko rozpłynąć się w chmurze szmaragdowego pyłu.

W sumie tego Tony się tak trochę spodziewał.

 

 

Nie jest mu dany nawet jeden cholerny spokojny wieczór. Pepper na szczęście wraca zmęczona z firmy i pojawia się w warsztacie na kilka chwil, ażeby skraść pocałunek, po czym zasnąć kamiennym snem, wyraziwszy uprzednio nadzieję, iż Tony do niej dołączy.

Nie robi tego. Jednakże ledwo skupia się na projekcie po jej wyjściu, a Jarvis już informuje go o telefonie od Bartona.

– Czego chcesz, wieśniaku jeden? – rzuca z wyraźną nutką niecierpliwości. Znając Clinta, kiedy już zacznie mu truć dupę, nie skończy do jutra.

– Stark – w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa lodowaty głos na pewno nie należący do Bartona.

– Romanoff – rewanżuje się równie chłodnym tonem.

– Fury chce wiedzieć, kiedy będziesz w DC.

Może faktycznie walczyli razem z kosmiczną inwazją, współpracowali i nie było widać zgrzytów między nimi, ale wszystko to można zrzucić na karb stresu i zagrożenia, ogromnej ilości adrenaliny w krwioobiegu, która nie pozwalała patrzeć na pewne kwestie w miarę jasno. Tony wcale nie lubi Natashy, wcale Natashy nie ufa, doszukując się podświadomie w jej osobie cienia fałszu, kolejnej nieprawdziwej tożsamości, tajnej misji, czegokolwiek.

Poza tym w jakiś sposób się Natashy obawia. Jej domniemany związek z Bartonem czyni Clinta w oczach Starka najodważniejszym facetem, jakiego zna. Albo i na całej ziemi. A przecież Tony miał okazję blisko poznać kapitana Steve’a Sopla Rogersa, który bez zawahania samodzielnie rzucił się na bazę Hydry.

– Nie będę – odpowiada, jakby była to oczywista oczywistość. – Powiedz Bartonowi, że jego strzały są w produkcji.

Nie musi szczególnie wysilać wyobraźni, żeby połączyć słyszane prychnięcie ze zmarszczonym czołem i oczami, które nie wyrażają niczego i przez to są śmiertelnie groźne.

Loki może jest chaosem, może jest niestabilny emocjonalnie, ale wydaje się być tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki o wiele mniej groźny od Natashy znajdującej się po drugiej stronie kontynentu. Jego można poskromić, poznać, nauczyć się, jak poruszać się pomiędzy lekkim flirtem, sporą ilością ironii a niedenerwowaniem go.

To wręcz absurdalne, iż czuje się pewniej w towarzystwie Asgardczyka, który ma najgorsze wyczucie czasu w całej galaktyce i od kilku sekund przygląda mu się z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, a w jego dłoniach spoczywa zamknięte, bardzo grube tomiszcze.

– Fury pyta, kiedy łaskawie przytargasz swoją dupę do stolicy – powtarza lodowato Natasha. – Podaj termin. I postaraj się, żeby te strzały nie wybuchły przypadkiem Bartonowi w twarz.

Tony naprawdę nie potrzebuje większej zachęty, żeby natychmiast włączyć projekt sprzętu i postanowić przyjrzeć mu się jeszcze jakieś milion razy, chociaż jest pieprzonym geniuszem.

– Skontaktuj się z Pepper – kapituluje Tony. – Nie znam swojego kalendarza spotkań, nawet nie wiem, jaki jest dziś dzień. Twojemu chłopakowi nic się nie stanie z moim sprzętem – prycha buńczucznie.

Natasha odpowiada rozłączeniem się, co wcale Starka nie dziwi. Jest cholerną Czarną Wdową i wolno jej absolutnie wszystko, szczególnie wobec kogoś, kto jest świadom jej umiejętności przekształcenia zszywacza w śmiercionośną broń.

– Nie śmiej się ze mnie, księżniczko – syczy, gdy ma już stuprocentową pewność, że nikt poza Lokim go nie słyszy.

– Gdzieżbym śmiał, Anthony.

Tony obraca się w stronę uosobienia chaosu usadowionego jakiś kawałek od niego.

– Co za antyk żeś mi przytargał do warsztatu? – zmienia szybko temat, spoglądając znacząco na tomiszcze w bladych dłoniach Lokiego.

– Anthony, to jest _książka_ – odgryza się natychmiast bóstewko. Tony nie może w odpowiedzi nie uśmiechnąć się ironicznie pod nosem, a następnie zatopić w rzędzie algorytmów wyświetlonych na jednym z ekranów. Praca jest jedynym sposobem na odgonienie niezrozumiałej siły przyciągania Lokiego, wszystkich jego tajemnic i niewypowiedzianej obietnicy, iż pewnego dnia chyba mu zaufa.

Tony ma problemy z zaufaniem, zawsze miał. Po wydarzeniach z Obim to się jedynie nasiliło, w pewnej chwili do tego stopnia, iż cholernej Romanoff nie potrafi w stu procentach zaufać. Jasne, zawierzyłby jej własne życie i ona zrobiłabym wszystko w swojej mocy, by go uratować, tego jest akurat pewien, ale z drugiej strony ciągle jest do niej zdystansowany, do całej pieprzonej SHIELD, ciągle węszy gdzieś podstęp, szuka ukrytych motywacji, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby zostać schowane nawet w prostej informacji, że Fury chce się z nim spotkać. I chociaż Tony wie, o co Nick będzie go wypytywał – zawsze pytają o to samo, o nową zbroję i nową broń – szuka w tym drugiego dna.

On, który przyzwyczaił się do odwiedzin jednego z bożków wikingów w swoim warsztacie, do drwienia z niego i prawie polubił jego śmiech.

Tony Stark jest geniuszem, ale jest też pokręcony, jest pieprzonym szaleńcem, czego ma pełną świadomość. Szaleńcem, który to uwielbia.

Cholera, naprawdę nie powinien spoglądać co kilka chwil na Lokiego, niby bardzo ukradkiem, a potem wracać do projektu i uśmiechać się pod nosem. Rola psychopaty w ich relacji zdecydowanie przypada Asgardczykowi, który albo doskonale udaje, iż tego nie widzi, albo jest naprawdę pochłonięty lekturą. Zapewne to pierwsze.

– J, uruchom sekwencję – prosi, wycierając z przyzwyczajenia dłonie o dżinsy. – Super – mamrocze pod nosem z nadmiarem samozadowolenia, ale, cholera, właśnie to go definiuje.

Bycie lekkomyślnym, bardzo nierozważnym i egocentrycznym to cechy charakterystyczne dla każdego Starka, nawet dla tego starego próchna, za jakie zawsze miał Howarda. Starego, na szczęście martwego próchna, które nigdy nie nadawało się na ojca.

– Czym się zajmujesz? – Loki nie może powstrzymać ciekawości, a to pochlebia Tony’emu. Jeszcze mocniej robi to fakt, iż bóstwo odziane w ciemne dżinsy i sweter z dekoltem w serek w odcieniu czekolady zbliża się do niego ze szczerym zainteresowaniem w zielonych oczach. Zielonych, **szalonych** , oczach.

Tony odwzajemnia szeroki uśmiech pozbawiony drwin, ażeby następnie zatopić się w technicznych szczegółach, które prowadzą do pierwszej z wielu rozmów o nauce, magii i wszędobylskiej fizyce.

Loki jest kurewsko inteligentny, zna się na rzeczy i, niech to szlag trafi, w jakiś popieprzony sposób, bardzo instynktowny i bardzo absurdalny, to cholernie kręci Starka.

Kurwa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nudne wykłady na studiach sprawiają, że mam czas na redagowanie lost me, ale i tak próbuję pożytkować go w każdy inny sposób. regularność i ja bardzo się nie lubimy.  
> miłego czytania!

 

Tony się tego nie spodziewa.

Wizyty Lokiego przestają być uciążliwe. Nie objawiają się już jako pokręcony przypadek, dziwaczne zrządzenie losu, z którego może uda się coś dobrego wydusić. Nadal jest cholernie nieprzewidywalny, pojawia się nieregularnie, czasami tylko na kilka chwil, czasami nawet nie wypowiada ani słowa, jedynie uśmiecha się jadowicie, psychopatycznie, w ten swój najbardziej specyficzny sposób. To przerażające, że czuje się komfortowo w otoczeniu mordercy setek ludzi, zdrajcy i boga kłamstw. Jednakże rozmowy o nauce, gdzieś na pograniczu flirtu, drwiny i inteligentnego poczucia humoru są świetne, są czymś nowym, najbardziej niespodziewanym. Są o wiele ciekawsze od kilku naukowych telekonferencji z Brucem i narzekającej na nadmiar obowiązków Pepper.

Przede wszystkim są nowe, odświeżające, pozwalają Tony’emu spojrzeć na swoje projekty z odrobinę innej perspektywy, gdy Loki z czarującym, a jednocześnie wrednym uśmiechem delikatnie porusza nadgarstkiem, a przedmioty wokół niego zostają opanowane przez zieloną magię. Niszczy wszelkie teorie fizyki, a kiedy Stark o tym ironicznie wspomina, bóstwo wygląda jak sześciolatek, który znalazł pod choinką naprawdę ogromny, wspaniały prezent. Tony na święta od czasu swoich dwunastych urodzin dostawał butelkę whisky z dopiskiem – damską, delikatną dłonią jednej z asystentek – _wesołych świąt, Howard Stark._

Szkocka jest w pewien ironiczny sposób lekiem na całe zło, szkocką zapijał śmierć rodziców i, łącząc ją z nadmiarem geniuszu twórczego, wszystkie bezsenne noce po Afganistanie. Próbował też zrobić to z Nowym Jorkiem, z bezustannym koszmarem o pustce i ciszy, o świecie zbyt martwym, by nie zginął.

Szkocka wcale nie pomaga na bezsenne noce, bo obecność asgardzkiego bóstwa jest fascynująca aż za bardzo. Nietrudno nie myśleć o koszmarach, o pustce i śmierci, kiedy Loki rusza palcami i raz po raz łamie prawa fizyki. Nie ma też pojęcia o rachunku różniczkowym, a o całkach mówi jako o piśmie runicznym, dzięki czemu Tony może trochę się popopisywać wiedzą, inteligencją, dosłownie wszystkim, co mogłoby uchodzić za jego zalety. Może trochę za wady, ten ich rodzaj, który wybacza się ekscentrycznym miliarderom-geniuszom.

Stark nie jest pewien, dlaczego obdarza go z czasem zaufaniem, ale być może ma na to wpływ absolutny brak pytań na temat błękitnego kręgu światła prześwitującego czarny materiał t-shirtów.

Ostatecznie jednak ciekawość Lokiego wygrywa:

– Do czego służy urządzenie w twojej piersi?

Wzdycha ciężko, odkładając na stół obok siebie przygotowywany jeden z wielu zapasowych reaktorów łukowych.

Przemyślał odpowiedź jakiś milion i trzy razy, wymyślił osiem fałszywych historyjek, sześć razy postanowił nie odpowiadać, gdy Loki wreszcie zapyta, a przy okazji stworzył też kilkadziesiąt planów na zmianę tematu. Temat reaktora jest niebezpieczny, zaś ciemnowłosy Asgardczyk szalony, zbyt szalony i nieprzewidywalny, ażeby móc powierzyć mu tak istotny szczegół, najlepszą możliwość na zniszczenie Starka bez zbytniego wysiłku, bez walki z jego umiejętnościami, jedynie za wykorzystaniem największej, najgorszej słabości.

A jednak jest trochę skonfundowany, trochę zagubiony i cholernie, cholernie lekkomyślny. Nie powinien był nawet pozwolić mu spostrzec reaktora, nie powinien z nim rozmawiać, a teraz, po może czterech, może sześciu tygodniach – Tony jakiś czas temu stracił rachubę w dniach, pewnie kiedy zakopał się w warsztacie i zbudował cztery nowe zbroje – nie bardzo podoba mu się perspektywa życia pozbawionego okazjonalnych wizyt nieprzewidywalnego bóstewka.

W dłonie bierze rękawice przygotowywane dla Natashy i przez chwilę w milczeniu przekłada je z jednej do drugiej. Następnie je odkłada i ponownie wzdycha.

– To trochę skomplikowane – mamrocze ostatecznie, niezbyt głośno, próbując zatuszować nutkę cierpienia, jakiej nie umiał się pozbyć przez lata. Odpuszcza sobie głupie żarty i nieudolnie próby zmiany tematu, zna Lokiego na tyle, by wiedzieć, iż ten nie odpuści.

Odpowiada mu cisza i zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Temat jest trudny, wciąż nieodpowiednio przepracowany, a blizny zagojone jedynie na zewnątrz. Ciężko jest opowiadać o zdradzie kogoś, komu ufało się ponad wszystko. Tony najchętniej zachowałby to tylko dla siebie, ale skoro już i tak obdarzył  Lokiego kredytem zaufania, nie ma chyba niczego do przegrania. Poza tym gdzieś w jego myślach czai się nadzieja, iż to będzie jak wyciągnięcie ręki, jak sprzedanie swojej historii, ażeby w zamian zdobyć opowieść o Asgardzie i kosmicznej inwazji.

Loki wcale nie jest zły, wydaje się być tylko smutny, bardzo głęboko pod wszystkimi maskami i jadowitymi uśmiechami bije w nim jedynie przerażający, pusty smutek i świadomość, iż zawiedli go dosłownie wszyscy.

Może właśnie dlatego Tony ufa mu nawet mocniej.

– Anthony – zachęca delikatnie.

Jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, nim wreszcie znajduje w sobie odwagę:

– Trafiłem kiedyś do takiej jaskini w Afganistanie, idiotyczny wypadek, trochę nie z mojej winy, zresztą nieważne, w każdym razie wyszedłem z tego z małą pamiąteczką, czyli tym krążkiem światła – próbuje mimo wszystko zbagatelizować sprawę, jakby to był jakiś jego specjalny system obronny, jakby robił to wręcz nieświadomie i przeciwko siebie. Przecież chce być szczery, chce się otworzyć przed Lokim jeszcze mocniej, opowiedzieć mu o szczegółach – niektórych – o słowach i wydarzeniach, które miały nań tak ogromny wpływ.

A mimo tego nie potrafi.

– Dokładniej – prosi Loki, prawie miękko. Więc Tony bardzo mocno zaciska pięści i próbuje opowiedzieć, jakoś bardziej ogólnikami, pomijając sporo szczegółów, z Yinsenem na czele. Nie powiedział o tej śmierci nawet Pepper, nie powiedział nikomu i nikt nie spostrzegł, że Stark coś ukrył. Uwierzyliby we wszystko, co mówił, bo żył, bo przetrwał, czego nikt się nie spodziewał, i uciekł z piekła na ziemi.

Tony może tamtego dnia wygrał z terrorystami i ze złem, może tamtego dnia stworzył nową legendę, ale też bardzo, bardzo dużo stracił. Na przykład samego siebie.

 

 

Niespodziewane wejście Pepper do warsztatu jest czymś rzadkim, tym rzadszym, im więcej Starka w prasie, a ostatnio dla świętego spokoju wziął udział w dwóch bankietach, udzielił jakiegoś płytkiego wywiadu i zjadł charytatywną kolację z kołem pomocy na rzecz biednych, utopionych czy kogokolwiek tam innego. Na bankietach się zbyt mocno nie napił, w trakcie wywiadu nie pozwolili mu na zbyt wiele gorszących komentarzy, a na kolacji nie zasnął z twarzą w zupie, choć było okrutnie, okrutnie nudno. Dlatego zdecydowanie nie oczekuje bytności Pepper w warsztacie przez najbliższy czas. Natomiast gości tu Lokiego – od jakiś dwudziestu minut siedzi w ulubionym, czarno-czerwonym kabriolecie Tony’ego w ciszy i towarzystwie grubego tomiszcza zapełnionego szlaczkami. Obecność bóstwa chaosu jest jednak pewnego rodzaju rutyną, niczym zaskakującym, zdecydowanie nie przeszkadza Starkowi, czego nie można powiedzieć o niespodziewanym pojawieniu się Potts.

– Jarvis, wycisz muzykę – prosi zaraz po przekroczeniu progu. – Tony – domaga się jego uwagi autorytarnym tonem. Stark odwraca się od modelu super wypasionego miotacza gazu łzawiącego, o który bardzo długo błagał go Clint przez telefon. Pozwolił sobie nie zadawać pytań, na które nie chciałby znać odpowiedzi. Clint ma dziwne życie.

– Tak, skarbie?

Pepper wznosi oczy ku niebu.

– Pamiętasz, jaki dziś jest dzień?

Tony przez chwilę zastanawia się zdezorientowany.

– Twoje urodziny? Rocznica śmierci twojej mamy? Imieniny Rhodeya? Jakaś inna rocznica? – wymienia, szukając na jej twarzy jakiegokolwiek potwierdzenia, którego tam nie ma.

– Oczywiście, że nie wiesz – wzdycha ciężko Pepper, na co Stark może się tylko przepraszająco uśmiechnąć. Przy okazji obraca się do projektu, żeby przesunąć go nad inny stół i spostrzec, że Loki nie ruszył się z miejsca. Obserwuje ich z wystudiowanym wyrazem znudzenia na twarzy, w jednym z najmniej rzucających się w oczy miejsc warsztatu.

Szanse na to, żeby Pepper go zauważyła, wychodzą gdzieś pół na pół, zmuszając Tony’ego do rozpoczęcia w duchu modlitwy o jak najszybsze zakończenie wizyty rudowłosej w warsztacie.

– Wtorek, Tony. We wtorek miałeś być w Waszyngtonie u Fury’ego.

Natychmiast się krzywi, jak za każdym razem, gdy słyszy o SHIELD, Furym, Hill albo kosmicznych inwazjach, o jakich na pewno chcą z nim znów w stolicy rozmawiać. Wystarczy, że pieprzony portal do innej części kosmosu nie pozwala mu spać, a w przeciągu niespełna trzech miesięcy zbudował osiem nowych zbroi, w każdej robiąc prawie wszystko ręcznie, kiedy trzy czwarte produkcji mógł zlecić Jarvisowi.

Tony Stark powoli popada w szaleństwo, o którym Pepper nie wie, a któremu na pewno nie pomaga obecność Lokiego i jego częste, bardzo nieregularne odwiedziny.

– Kiedy ja nie lubię latać do Waszyngtonu, Pepper.

– Nie zachowuj się jak mały chłopiec, Tony – warczy ostrzegawczo. – Powiem Fury’emu, że się rozchorowałeś i też to potwierdzisz za tydzień, kiedy polecisz grzecznie do Waszyngtonu, rozumiemy się?

Tony obdarza ją kolejnym bardzo szerokim uśmiechem.

– Jarvis, zapisz proszę, że pan Stark ma za tydzień znaleźć się w biurze dyrektora Fury’ego pod groźbą utraty bardzo ważnych dla niego narządów – dodaje słodko.

– Oczywiście, panno Potts.

– Zdrajca – mamrocze Tony pod nosem. Kiedy znów przypadkiem-specjalnie spogląda na Lokiego, ten dławi się bezgłośnym śmiechem.

To wcale nie tak, że Starkowi przez głowę przechodzi myśl, iż Loki jest niesamowicie atrakcyjny, kiedy nie przypomina psychopaty. Ubrany w ciemne dżinsy i zielony sweter z dekoltem w serek zamiast asgardzkich wdzianek, szczerze rozbawiony Loki nigdy nie wydawał mu się właściwie przystojniejszy.

Tony zawsze uważał, że jest heteroseksualny w jakiś osiemdziesięciu sześciu procentach, nie więcej. Nigdy jednak bardziej się nie cieszył, słysząc sprowadzający go na ziemie głos Potts:

– Barry dzwonił, mówił, że będzie mieć mustanga z sześćdziesiątego szóstego w doskonałym stanie. Chcesz go, czy nie?

– Kolor?

– Kremowy, czarny, co za różnica. Cena jest okropnie wygórowana.

– Kup go i wyślij do Nowego Jorku. Jeszcze coś?

Pepper przez chwilę milczy, jakby sprawdzała w mentalnych notatkach, czy ma mu jeszcze cokolwiek do zakomunikowania.

– Widzimy się dziś na kolacji, prawda, Tony?

– Oczywiście, kochanie – przyciąga ją do siebie i krótko całuje. – Jesteś wspaniała! – woła jeszcze za odchodzącą rudowłosą.

Kiedy Pepper znika na schodach, on obraca się w stronę Lokiego prezentującego uśmiech, o który można się pociąć.

– Co się szczerzysz, królowo kamuflażu? – prycha Tony.

– Ta kobieta rozstawia cię po kątach, Anthony – odpowiada Loki, wzruszając ramionami. – To zabawne.

– Pepper pilnuje mojego życia, żebym ja mógł siedzieć tutaj i z tobą plotkować, Rudolfie. Co czytasz? – zbliża się, ale Loki szybko zatrzaskuje tomiszcze oprawione w ciemnoczerwoną skórę.

– Nie dotykaj, bo zepsujesz.

Tony unosi obie dłonie ku górze, demonstrując, że rączki będzie trzymał przy sobie.

– Opowiedz mi o niej, Anthony – prosi po chwili Loki. Książka znika z jego dłoni i najbliższej okolicy, ale Stark już przyzwyczaił się do codziennej dawki zielonej magii, której nie rozumie.

– Opowiedz mi o tym, jak nagle sprawiasz, że rzeczy znikają – odpowiada natychmiast.

– To… skomplikowane, Anthony.

Stark przewraca niezadowolony oczami.

– Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, a nie patrzył na mnie jak ta bezmyślna kupa mięsa – dodaje.

– Oh, nie mów tak o Thorze. To kochana kupa mięcha, był w depresji w Nowym Jorku. Zakładam, że kiedy nie jest smutny i trzeźwy, przypomina poczciwego wikinga.

– Bezmyślnego, poczciwego wikinga.

– O tym, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz swojego tak zwanego brata też mi nie opowiesz, dobrze zgaduję? – obojętny wyraz twarzy Lokiego jest bardzo jednoznaczny. – Boże, Loki, to ja ci nie powinienem ufać, nie ty mi. Jesteś pieprzonym bogiem kłamstw.

Asgardczyk krzywi się wyraźnie na te słowa.

– Nie jest to moje ulubione określenie – mamrocze.

– Kurwa mać, pieprzony asgardzki Mussolini – ignoruje go Stark. – Bierzesz wszystko, nie dajesz nic w zamian.

– Anthony – próbuje ponownie, bardzo powoli, ostrożnie Loki. – To skomplikowane, Anthony – dodaje, gdy wreszcie ciemne tęczówki spotykają się z jego oczami. Tony bierze głęboki wdech i nie wypowiada już ani słowa. – Proszę, nie nazywaj mnie uzurpatorem. Byłem prawowitym królem Asgardu, nikogo nie obaliłem, ażeby zasiąść na tronie.

– O czym też mi nie opowiesz ze szczegółami – prycha sarkastycznie Stark.

– Nie dziś. Nie mamy dziś na to czasu, jesteś omówiony na kolację z panną Potts, nieprawdaż?

Tony nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Loki potrafi mówić tak spokojnym tonem, wyzbytym uczuć, żalu, wszystkiego, co może udowodnić, że ma uczucia. Nigdy też nie podejrzewał, iż spostrzeże w oczach o odcieniu trującej zieleni odrobię troski, takiej, której nie uroiłby sobie po zaledwie czterech kolejkach whisky.

Może rzeczywiście ma od jakiegoś czasu omamy. Przez koszmary i tak ledwo sypia, zaniedbuje odżywianie się jak w czasach swoich największych odkryć naukowych i jest nawiedzany przez asgardzkiego boga chaosu – w pełni zasłużony tytuł – nie wykazującego ani grama niestabilności emocjonalnej. Co gorsze, Tony potrafi spostrzec, jak ten dobrze wygląda bez swojego rogatego hełmu.

Naprawdę potrzebuje pomocy, która nie ma bursztynowego koloru i płynnej formy. Ostatecznie bardzo dużo bursztynowej, płynnej pomocy też może da radę.

– Opowiedz mi o Pepper, Anthony – dociera go niski głos. Przytakuje ruchem głowy, po czym idzie nalać sobie szklankę witaminkowego paskudztwa tak na wszelki wypadek. Po jednym łyku doprawia cudowny koktajl szkocką, inaczej nie da się tego pić.

– Pepper jest wszystkim, co mam – stwierdza bez namysłu. – Pepper i Jarvis, ale Jarvis się w pewien sposób nie liczy, i hej, nie gniewaj się, J, tatuś cię kocha. Jest królową organizacji, prezesem zarządu mojej firmy, chociaż zarządzała nią zza kulis przez jakieś dziesięć lat, od kiedy została moją sekretarką. I w sumie moim życiem. Zebrała mi w tym czasie pokaźną kolekcję sztuki współczesnej, a ja ją przekazałem jakiemuś domowi dziecka, bo miałem taki kaprys. Pepper to słońce. Jest cierpliwa, naprawdę kurewsko cierpliwa, bo ze mną wytrzymuje. I tylko trochę krzyczy, kiedy się bezmyślnie narażam. Za to nie krzyczy, kiedy zapominam o terminach, a ja bardzo często zapominam o terminach. Miałeś tego przykład przed chwilą. O jej urodzinach też ciągle zapominam, sama kupuje sobie ode mnie prezenty, co jest jakimś plusem, bo ma chociaż dobry gust. I zna numery moich kart kredytowych, mojego ubezpieczenia, zna wszystkie liczby, których ja nie znam.

– Musisz ją bardzo kochać, Anthony.

Tony uśmiecha się delikatnie, udając, że wcale ten uśmiech nie jest odrobinę gorzki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jestem w samym środku etapu "pisz ten cholerny licencjat" (ale ile można pisać o węglu) i "naucz się na ten cholerny egzamin" (ale ile można liczyć rachunek macierzowy). jest to zatem idealny moment, żeby sobie przypomnieć o lost me. może do końca magisterki opublikuję całość xo

 

Tony się tego nie spodziewa.

Cisza jest czasami ciężka, zbyt męcząca, ażeby w niej wytrwać, zarazem jednak będąc przesadnie oczywistą, by umieć ją przerwać. Może bywa błogosławieństwem, może pozwala skupić się jedynie na rzeczach ważnych, ważniejszych, dotyczących zbroi, na obliczeniach, na symulacjach i rozwiązywaniu drobnych problemów, poprawianiu błędów, szlifowaniu niedociągnięć. Cisza pomaga pracować, choć technicznie nawet nie jest sobą w najprawdziwszej postaci – zakłócana przez Jarvisa, głośne komentarze Tony’ego, odgłosy spawania i uderzania palcami o metal, żarty z Dummy’ego; pozbawiona swej najczystszej formy przez naukowy szał, przez wenę twórczą i natchnienie charakterystyczne dla szalonego odkrywcy.

Cisza w wydaniu Tony’ego Starka ma formę chaosu, kakofonii dźwięków, definicji twórczego natchnienia geniusza, będąc prawdziwą sobą jedynie między nim a przybyszem z Asgardu. Jest może trochę niekomfortowa, może trochę absurdalna, bardzo rzadko przerywana pytaniami, uwagami, częściej może sarkastycznymi opiniami. Loki jest bardziej zdystansowany, Tony bardziej skupiony na bezsenności, na podświadomości, która krzyczy, że musi coś zrobić, musi chronić Pepper, siebie, cały cholerny świat.

Brakuje też odwagi na pytania, szczególnie o Asgard, o inwazję, o zielone, bolesne szaleństwo. Może trochę w myśl zasady, że są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze – bezpieczeństwo, coś na kształt spokoju duszy Tony’ego pierwsze – albo ze zwykłego, ludzkiego przerażenia. Loki jest w miarę stabilny, nie grozi ludobójstwem czy zniszczeniem Ziemi, ale nie można być go pewnym; nie, chcąc pytać o jego rodzinę i wszystkie sprawy, które doprowadziły go do szaleństwa. Nie na jego skraj, nie na granice, lecz do samego centrum utraty zmysłów, utraty logicznego myślenia o skutkach, o konsekwencjach.

Jednak nawet Loki nie wydaje się być na tyle szalony, by sama jego obecność była częścią jakiegoś większego planu.

Czasami pojawia się bez słowa, rozsiada się z opasłym tomiszczem gdzieś z boku, żeby tylko nie przeszkadzać, a potem – niekiedy potem trwa i po kilka godzin – rozpływa się bez ostrzeżenia w chmurze zielonkawej mgły. Czasami zaś nie pojawia się wcale.

Kiedy go nie ma, Tony skupia się jedynie na pracy, zatraca się w nauce, w równaniach i teoriach, traktując technologię jako najważniejszy rodzaj sztuki. Na dłuższą metę jednak opanowuje go niepokój, specyficzny rodzaj ponowojorskiego szału, który potrafi łagodzić jedynie obecność wcielenia chaosu.

Chaos jest kapryśny, nieprzewidywalny i niemożliwy do okiełznania.

Kiedy go nie ma, nie ma też ciszy. Jest głośna muzyka albo miauczący o nowe strzały Clint. Barton całe życie albo miauczy, albo jęczy, w każdym razie truje dupę i nie chce dać Starkowi spokoju. Pewnie Wielce Szanowna Mademoiselle Rudy Szpieg zagroziła, iż pozbawi go którejś, niewątpliwie bardzo ważnej części ciała, jeśli nie przestanie do niej wydzwaniać, nudząc się.

Więc Clint Barton, znany też jako Najwyborniejszy Strzelec na Powierzchni Ziemi, znów blokuje Starkowi linię i jęczy, jęczy, miauczy, jęczy, generalnie jest okropnie wkurwiający.

– Ziiiiimnoooo tutaj – Tony słyszy to po raz ósmy, może dziewiąty w przeciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut. Barton marznięciem przez kolejny tydzień na Syberii, gdzie wydaje się nie robić kompletnie niczego poza siedzeniem, piciem spirytusu i dręczeniem Starka, prawie go rozczula.

Prawie to bardzo ważne słowo, może jakby pocierpiał tam jeszcze ze dwa miesiące, Tony miałby naprawdę dość, wbił się w zbroję i zabrał tego półgłówka do warsztatu, żeby uraczyć go gorącą czekoladą z whiskey, gdzie gorąca czekolada znajduje się jedynie w nazwie, żeby uzasadnić odpowiednio picie whiskey o szóstej nad ranem.

Jednakże Clint Barton sam pojawia się w warsztacie dwa dni później z uśmiechem zbyt szerokim, żeby nie zawierał w sobie jakiegoś interesu. Gdy tylko go spostrzega, Tony bez zawahania wyciąga dwie szklanki i butelkę whiskey, ażeby w ostateczności owe szklanki zamienić na drugą butelkę. Nie ma sensu brudzić naczyń, a może chociaż będzie miał fajne dwa wazony po Jacku Danielsie, które i tak rozbije za trzy dni, absolutnie przez przypadek, nie zastanowiwszy się, iż na stole może być coś, co nie przetrwa starcia z rzuconą byle jak, byle było, częścią zbroi.

Barton grzecznie nie zadaje pytań, nie odzywa się ani słowem, odbierając od Starka butelkę i biorąc spory łyk. Następnie się krzywi, demonstrując swoje upodobanie do alkoholi mniej szlachetnych i naturę wprost z Iowa. Wciąż bez słowa opada ciężko na sofę, wypija jakieś pół butelki, po czym zapada w drzemkę. Panie i panowie, Clint Barton w swej pełnej, niezmiennie czarującej osobie.

Obecność łucznika nie działa wcale uspokajająco, nie zabiera Tony’emu ani grama narastającego w nim z każdą chwilą szaleństwa. Nie jest Lokim, cholera, tak bardzo, bardzo Clint nie jest Lokim, Clint pewnie z radością umieściłby mu strzałę w tyłku, a najlepiej cały ich kołczan, gdyby się dowiedział o niewinnej, ale dość trwałej – chyba, tyle o ile można trwałym nazwać coś, co trwa od kilku tygodni w niezbyt regularnych odstępach i jest efektem nudy – relacji ze swoim byłym oprawcą. Z szaleńcem bez uczuć, bez serca, posiadającym jedynie lodowaty, cyniczny uśmiech i żądzę władzy nad całym światem.

Jakże fałszywie wszyscy dookoła postrzegają Króla Kłamstw i Mistrza Iluzji.

Budzi się jakąś godzinę później, o wiele bardziej gadatliwy i nadal jedynie lekko wstawiony. Tony woli nie wiedzieć, ile alkoholu trzeba po kilku miesiącach spędzonych szlag-wie-gdzie-ale-było-zimno, żeby Clint był faktycznie mocno nawalony, chociaż nie wątpi, iż pewien procent, bez wątpliwości dwucyfrowy, jego skromnej kolekcji powinien wystarczyć.

– Zrobisz mi nowe strzały?

Pierwsze słowa, jakie padają z ust Bartona, są aż nadto oczywiste.

– Jakieś takie zajebiście fajne, jakich nikt nie ma, proszę, proszę, proszę! – jęczy dalej, nie wstając na szczęście z sofy.

Jasnowłosa osoba Hawkeye’a niesie na sobą jęki, alkohol, czasami trochę słomy i ogromny, ogromny bałagan widoczny nawet w warsztacie Starka, z którego niejedna sprzątaczka uciekłaby z krzykiem.

– Jesteś takim zajebistym, geniuszowatym geniuszem, Toooonyyy – dodaje, próbując grać Starkowi na emocjach i wygórowanym już ego. Skutecznie oczywiście.

– Zrobię – burczy, udając zbyt zajętego, by nawet spojrzeć na Clinta, chociaż od piętnastu minut bawi się jednym schematem, już skończonym, i wciąż nieskończoną butelką szkockiej. – Jakieś specjalne życzenia? Tylko proszę, niech to będzie coś na tyle rozsądnego, żeby twoja ruda i wredna dziewczyna nie pozbawiła mnie bardzo lubianych przeze mnie narządów.

– Natasha jest zdania, że na twojej wątrobie na czarnym rynku nie ubije interesu, jest zbyt zniszczona alkoholem – odpiera trochę bezmyślnie Barton. Tony postanawia powstrzymać się od komentarza, nawet jeśli wzbiłby się na wyżyny sztuki posługiwania się ironią, Clint by tego nie zauważył.

Poza tym Tony naprawdę, naprawdę lubi swoją wątrobę, nawet jeśli jest zniszczona.

Loki też jest zniszczony.

 

 

– Właściwie, dlaczego jesteś tutaj, w moim warsztacie, a nie w Asgardzie? Thor twierdził, że zamierzają wsadzić cię za kratki za inwazję kosmicznych jaszczurek. O ile nie pozbawić głowy.

Loki uśmiecha się szyderczo.

– Podobno jestem bogiem oszustw, a oni pozwolili mi mówić.

– Wygadałeś się z egzekucji? – Tony dawno nie wydawał się aż tak rozbawiony. Aż zostawia w spokoju stelaż rękawicy Marka XIX, nad którym od dobrej godziny się znęcał ku niezadowoleniu Jarvisa.

Loki zmaterializował się niespodziewanie, a Tony nie spał trzech nocy z rzędu i skończyła mu się kawa. Zmęczenie zrobiło swoje, pozbawiło Starka ostatnich granic ostrożności, kiedy wypalił swoje bezmyślne, zabarwione nonszalancką ironią pytanie.

Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że Loki odpowie słowami zamiast jakimś bardzo brutalnym czynem, na przykład urwaniem Tony’emu języka.

– Wsparcie ze strony matki było oczywiście nieocenione – dodaje wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem, do którego jednak wkrada się odrobina czułości.

– Thora nie nazwiesz nigdy bratem, Odyna ojcem, ale Frigga jest ukochaną mamusią? – dogryza mu Tony. – Jedyna życzliwa osoba w Asgardzie?

Chwila milczenia.

– Prawdopodobnie. Podarowała mi magię i nigdy nie traktowała jako gorszego syna – drugie zdanie wypowiada o wiele ciszej, choć nie można tego określić mianem złamanego szeptu. Nietrudno jednak doszukać się w głosie Lokiego smutku, cienia zawodu, jaki nigdy nie powinien się tam pojawić. Podobnie jak współczucie, od którego Tony nie potrafi się uwolnić.

Tony’ego przerasta sytuacja, nie jest w stanie jej zrozumieć. Matematyka, fizyka, wszystkie te ścisłe rzeczy są dla niego banałami, nawet uczucia wobec Pepper dał radę rozgryźć, rozłożyć na części pierwsze i zrozumieć, choć zajęło mu to jakieś dziesięć lat. Ale Loki jest skomplikowany, jest osobowością tak złożoną, tak pełną lustrzanych odbić i mniejszych lub większych kłamstw. To byłoby za wiele nawet dla wyspanego Tony’ego, który przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie odżywiał się czymś, co nie miało formy pizzy lub koktajlu z witamin.

– To absurdalne, że wierzę królowi kłamstw – mamrocze Stark po chwili namysłu.

– Ufasz mi, Anthony?

Chwila zawahania.

– A nie powinienem?

– Nie wiem. Dlatego pytam.

Głęboki wdech.

– Ufam. I to pewnie największy błąd, jaki w życiu popełniłem, a uwierz mi, popełniłem kurewsko dużo błędów, najwięcej tych spod znaku Pepper-mówiła-nie-ale-ja-i-tak-to-zrobię…

– Odpuść sobie gawędziarski ton, znam już tę sztuczkę.

Tony parska cichym śmiechem.

– Myślałem, że od sztuczek jesteś tutaj ty.

Jak na zawołanie Loki porusza nieznacznie dłonią, a stelaż rękawicy zmienia się w stertę szmaragdowych szali. Po ponownym ruchu wraca jednak do poprzedniej, właściwiej postaci.

– Sztuczki to drobiazgi. Iluzje, teleportacje są bardziej skomplikowane, wymagają większego skupienia się na energii wewnętrznej – mówi. – Załóżmy, że każda materia organiczna i nieorganiczna posiada pewien zasób energii, u was w Midgardzie niezauważalnej. Tesseract na przykład wytwarza mnóstwo energii, tego rodzaju, którego jeszcze nie potraficie odkryć. Ale nie w tym rzecz – przerywa na chwilę. Tony spostrzegł, iż Loki zawsze ostrożnie dobiera słowa, mówi powoli, uważnie, akcentując zdania w jakiś pokręcony sposób, który raz nadaje im całkiem niewinne brzmienie, a kiedy indziej są one największą z gróźb szaleńca, nawet jeśli dotyczą czegoś trywialnego. – Ta energia… Przy odpowiednich umiejętnościach niektórzy potrafią ją czerpać z innych obiektów. Ci, którzy mają do tego pewien rodzaj talentu i mnóstwo samozaparcia, wymaga to bowiem długich godzin medytacji, nauki. Na pewnym poziomie, co jest bardzo przydatne na polu walki, przy prostszych zaklęciach wystarczy siła umysłu, nie wymagają one wtedy już niepotrzebnie traconego czasu. Sprawa ma się inaczej z rzeczami wykraczającymi poza te proste granice, wtedy niezbędne są inkantacje, czasami chorobliwie długie, męczące.

– Ale każdy może przesuwać granicę pomiędzy siłą umysłu a inkantacjami – wcina mu się w słowa Tony. – Dlatego ty tak łatwo potrafisz teleportować się pomiędzy Zasiedmiogórogrodem a innymi magicznymi miejscami. Zakładając, że te podróże wymagają ogromnego nakładu energii i długiej inkantacji, musisz być jednym z najlepszych magów, co, Rogasiu?

Uśmiech Lokiego wytracił już całą swoją ostrość, teraz pozostało jedynie lekkie rozbawienie i dużo przekory.

– Umiem o wiele więcej.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tym razem jestem zakopana po uszy w hydrochemii, angielskim specjalistycznym, projektowaniu map i głównych zbiornikach wód podziemnych wg kleczkowskiego. zatem bawię się świetnie i to doskonały moment na nowy rozdział lost me. ja naprawdę kiedyś to opublikuję w całości xo

Tony się tego nie spodziewa.

Już różne dziwne rzeczy mu się śniły, z cholernym portalem, afgańską jaskinią i wybuchem szrapnela na podium, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Od czterech lat koszmary są normą, po prostu niekiedy ich nie ma, pozostaje czarna pustka, ciężki sen, jedyny dający jakikolwiek odpoczynek. Czasami też jest Yinsen podziurawiony kulami, a Tony musi patrzeć na jego śmierć. Albo lot w stronę Pepper i Tony naprawdę chce zdążyć, chce uratować ją przed wybuchem drona, ale ona jest coraz dalej i dalej, kiedy powinna być bliżej.

Kiedy ostatni raz śniło mu się to piekło z Pepper, zafundował Jarvisowi dokładną, trzydniową konserwację każdego możliwego kabelka.

Tony’emu dużo dziwnych rzeczy już się śniło, ale ogromnych, złotych przestrzeni, pełnych kolumn i unoszącej się w powietrzu podniosłości jeszcze nie miał okazji ujrzeć. Stoi samotnie pośród tej lśniącej pustki i nie ma bladego pojęcia, co tutaj robi.

Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że śnimy o rzeczach i osobach, które już kiedyś widzieliśmy. Pamiętałby, gdyby miał okazję widzieć te pomieszczenia choćby na fotografiach, kącikiem oka.

Tony naprawdę nie wie, co tutaj robi. Jest tylko w pełni świadom, iż to sen, i wdzięczny za brak kolejnego koszmaru. Nieznane złote komnaty czegoś, co może być ogromnym pałacem, są o wiele bardziej komfortowe od ciemnych, zatęchłych jaskiń. Tej jednej jaskini, tak dokładniej.

Dezorientacja mija jednak szybko, wystarczy, iż spostrzega strażników ubranych w zbroje, które nasuwają mu myśl Thora.

– Okeeeej, co ja najlepszego robię w Asgardzie? – pyta samego siebie, nie oczekując wcale odpowiedzi ze strony Jarvisa. Ani nikogo innego.

W rzeczy samej i tak by jej nie otrzymał.

Zamiast tego otoczenia zaczyna falować, jakby ktoś przewijał film. Jest świadkiem przyspieszonej, nieudanej koronacji Thora, a potem jeszcze kilku rozmów, dopiero o wiele później spostrzegając, iż asgardzka sala tronowa stała się skarbcem lub obcymi komnatami. Widzi obrazy, do których nie ma żadnych praw, uczestniczy w tym, o czym nie powinien wiedzieć, i nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić nawet własną senną wyobraźnią.

Dane mu jest jedynie oglądać ten film w przyspieszonym tempie, film skupiony na Thorze, Odynie i, o wiele mniej, Lokim, film bez słów, bez jakiegokolwiek objaśnienia.

Wszystko to, czego Loki tak zazdrośnie strzegł.

Tony widzi to wszystko, ale nie rozumie. Spostrzega tylko akcje, czasami przebłyski emocji – pogardę, jaką Loki otrzymywał od wszystkich, cień Thora, tę satysfakcję z zemsty, gdy już mógł patrzeć na nich wszystkich z góry, a przede wszystkim cierpienie.

Jeśli myślał, że nie będzie w stanie bardziej współczuć nordyckiemu bóstewku, właśnie przekonuje się o swoim błędzie.

Film urywa się na tęczowym moście, kiedy Tony widzi w zielonych oczach rezygnację i obserwuje jego upadek w nicość.

– Anthony? – głos Lokiego rozbrzmiewa tuż obok niego. Obraca się, ażeby ujrzeć go w najlepszej formie i asgardzkich skórach, których dawno już na sobie nie miał, zagustowawszy w garniturach i lekkich swetrach w kolorach ziemi. – Usiądź, Anthony – prosi cicho, samemu usadowiwszy się na skraju mostu.

– To nie jest mój sen?

Dobrze jest ujrzeć szczere rozbawienie na jego twarzy po całej gamie bólu i ze świadomością ogromu ran, niewidocznych, krwawiących jadem ran.

– I tak, i nie. To skomplikowane. W ten sposób jest łatwiej – ostatnie zdanie dopowiada po chwili ciszy.

Na usta Tony’ego wkrada się blady uśmiech.

– Uważasz, że w każdy inny sposób bym ci nie uwierzył, Rogatku? Gdzie zgubiłeś swoje jelenie poroże?

Loki przewraca oczami.

– Zaiste jesteś upierdliwym dupkiem, Stark.

– No dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam, będę grzecznie słuchać – wzdycha Tony.

Przez chwilę milczy, może zbiera myśli, a może pragnie skumulować napięcie.

– Uważam, że w inny sposób dałbym ponieść się emocjom, a tego nie potrzebujemy.

– Opowiedz mi o tym – prosi delikatnie Stark. – Nie pokazuj, opowiedz.

– O życiu w cieniu Thora? Przecież to już widziałeś. Nie nadawał się na króla, chciałem odwlec o pewien czas jego idiotyczne rządy. Nie mogłem przewidzieć konsekwencji. Ani wizyty w Jotunheimie, tej, która wszystko odmieniła. Thor został wygnany, Odyn zapadł w sen, ktoś musiał przejąć władzę na ten czas. Nigdy nie pragnąłem tronu, Anthony, nigdy – podkreśla. – Ale go dostałem z rąk matki. Postanowiłem więc posprzątać ten bałagan po Thorze. Oczywiście nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć mojego planu, wszyscy tęsknili za tym zakutym łbem, straciłem panowanie i o mało nie skończyłem z trupem zamiast brata.

– Musisz go szczerze nienawidzić.

– Kochałem go.

– Wasze więzi rodzinne zakrawają o niezłą patologię – parska sarkastycznie Tony.

– Odyn na tytuł ojca roku raczej nigdy nie zasłuży – przyznaje z podobną, nieznacznie ironiczną nutką. – Pierworodnemu dał wszystko, a ja miałem być łupem wojennym, czymś, co powinno stać w skarbcu zaraz obok szkatuły, albo zostać w Jotunheimie. Kiedy ma ochotę, uznaje mnie za swojego syna, a kiedy nie – wypomina, że mnie przygarnął. Nigdy o to nie prosiłem, nigdy nie prosiłem o jego łaskę, o tron, o nic poza byciem na równi z Thorem. Wtedy, w Jotunheimie, zaszczepiło się we mnie szaleństwo. Lodowi Olbrzymi to potwory, wasze matki straszą dzieci na dobranoc wiedźmami, nasze Lodowymi Olbrzymami. Potwory trzeba zabijać, Anthony, każda baśń tak twierdzi.

– Postanowiłeś zabić ich wszystkich, bo może wtedy uwierzyłbyś, że nie jesteś jednym z nich. Nie jesteś potworem.

– Postanowiłem dopuścić się królobójstwa, ojcobójstwa i mordu na całym Jotunheimie. I za to zostałem potępiony, choć Odyn ma więcej dusz na sumieniu niż ja. Lub Thor, nawet Thor zabił więcej. To wojownik, nie król, zrobiłem coś dobrego dla Asgardu, moim jedynym błędem było to, iż wyprowadzony z równowagi postąpiłem pochopnie i wysłałem do Midgardu Destroyera.

– Nie mogłeś przejąć władzy w Jotunheimie?

Loki uśmiecha się gorzko.

– Taki był pierwotny zamysł Odyna, prawdopodobnie. Mógł tylko nie okłamywać mnie przez ponad tysiąc lat i nie wmawiać mi, że mogę zostać królem Asgardu.

Tony skina w milczeniu głową na znak zrozumienia, po czym spogląda na swoje dłonie. Na jedną, splecioną w uścisku z białymi palcami Lokiego. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to się stało i chociaż jakaś – duża – część niego krzyczy, iż to bardzo zły pomysł, na pewno nie zamierza tego kontaktu fizycznego przerywać.

– Zawsze masz takie zimne ręce?

– Niestety. Jedyna rzecz, której nie można zamaskować, moje przeklęte dziedzictwo.

– Nie zrobisz tego fajnego numeru z przemienianiem się w Hulka tylko niebieskiego i niemającego ochoty niczego rozwalić? – pyta Tony, znając doskonale odpowiedź.

– Pogardzam tą formą. Kolejny powód, dla którego władanie Jotunheimem to zły pomysł, nawet jeśli, o ironio, chociaż tam jestem prawowitym dziedzicem korony.

– Ale kiedyś zrobisz dla mnie kiedyś tę niebieską sztuczkę, prawda?

– Kiedyś – przytakuje. Przez chwilę w jego głosie nie ma goryczy, lecz spojrzenie wciąż jest smutne, można doszukać się w nim każdej zadanej rany, każdego dnia cierpienia w cieniu, po cichu, braku zrozumienia, wszystkiego, czego nigdy nie powinien poznać.

Tony naprawdę nie chce wiedzieć, co nim kieruje, kiedy obraca się twarzą w stronę Lokiego i przez chwilę podziwia zachodzące słońce – czy w Asgardzie mają w ogóle słońce? – odbijające się w lśniących oczach, bladej cerze i kontrastujących z nią czarnych, opadających na ramiona miękką falą włosach. Loki nie tylko jest przystojny, Loki jest w swej zadziwiającej, boskiej urodzie piękny.

Nie chce też wiedzieć, dlaczego w pewnej chwili przenosi dłoń na jego policzek i postanawia go pocałować.

Wie natomiast, że budzi się ułamek sekundy później w sypialni w Malibu, a obok śpi Pepper. Wie też, że na pewno już nie zaśnie. Bierze długi prysznic i butelkę szampana z barku, po czym celebruje w warsztacie w towarzystwie Jarvisa swoje przerażenie.

 

Nie jest w stanie spojrzeć Pepper w oczy bez wyrzutów sumienia, których nie ma nawet siły analizować, dlatego decyduje się na wyjazd do Nowego Jorku. Pepper bez słowa protestu akceptuje pomysł sprawdzenia, jak idą prace remontowe w Tower, i odwiedzenia Bruce’a.

Tony spędza dziesięć dni pomiędzy laboratorium Bannera a klubami, dokąd wyskakuje z Rhodeyem na drinka – dwa lub osiem – zaś bezsenne noce przesiaduje na tarasie penthouse’a, szukając w pamięci każdego krytycznego momentu bitwy o Nowy Jork.

Nie potrafi uporać się z jednym, głupim snem, nim nie wmawia sobie, że wytworzony został przez jego chorą, przemęczoną wyobraźnię. W inny sposób nigdy sobie z tym nie poradzi.

Loki nie wraca przez dwa i pół tygodnia.

 

Kiedy wraca, Tony jest już w Malibu.

– J, załaduj dane do modelu, sprawdzimy, czy to cudeńko będzie działało.

– Zamierza pan pogwałcić wszelkie przepisy bezpieczeństwa, sir?

– Jasne, skąd wiedziałeś?

Tony bardzo uparcie ignoruje Lokiego, pozwalając Jarvisowi założyć na siebie zbroję, sprawdzić wszystkie systemy, po czym ją ściągnąć.

– Odłóż dwudziestkę czwórkę do piwnicy i uruchom nowy projekt Mark XXV.

– Długo będziesz jeszcze zachowywał się jak dziesięciolatek? – dociera go sarkastyczny ton Lokiego.

– Cześć, księżniczko, nie zauważyłem cię – rzuca pozornie lekko, nawet nie odwracając wzroku od hologramu. Kłamstwo jest równie dobrą linią obrony jak wszystko inne, kiedy nie jest w stanie zrozumieć własnych uczuć. – Jarv, daj podstawowy szkielet zbroi.

Zamiast podstawowego szkieletu dostaje bóstewko chaosu siadające na stole przed nim. Loki zachowuje jednak dystans, Tony nie da rady go dotknąć, jeśli wyciągnie rękę przed siebie. Tym razem znów w sweterku z dekoltem w serek i z brakiem szaleństwa – jakby zniknęło na dobre gdzieś pomiędzy czytaniem nordyckich encyklopedii w kabriolecie a drobnymi drwinami – uśmiecha się odrobinę smutno.

– Teraz to ty oszalałeś, bo pokazałem ci Asgard?

Stark o mało nie dławi się powietrzem.

– Jak? – pyta słabo, nie potrafiąc nawet odpowiednio skleić dłuższego zdania. Wszystko brzmi zbyt tandetnie, za bardzo zakrawa o banały. Banały nie są cool, a Tony Stark zawsze musi być cool.

– To skomplikowany rodzaj magii, Anthony. Wyczerpujący.

– Opowiedz mi o tym, gdzie się znalazłeś, kiedy spadłeś z mostu – wypala szybko Stark, bo łapie się na przyglądaniu wargom Lokiego. Nie może sobie pozwolić nawet na cholerną myśl na ten temat, nie ma takiej, kurwa, opcji.

Jeśli Loki był obecny w śnie, którego Tony wolałby nie pamiętać, jest też świadom tego niedoszłego pocałunku, którego nie powinno być. Nigdy.

– Widziałeś to miejsce, prawda? Martwe, ciemne, nie mogłem uciec, nie miałem możliwości ani magii. Więc poszedłem na współpracę, dali mi berło, dali mi armię, w zamian chcieli Tesseract.

– Kostka dla nich, ziemia dla ciebie?

– To bardziej… skomplikowane – wstaje ze stołu i robi kilka kroków ku kolejnemu kołczanowi strzał. Tony zawsze ma jakieś strzały w trakcie produkcji, bo Barton jest upierdliwy, a Loki posiada naprawdę piękne dłonie. – Thor zapewne odebrał to bardzo osobiście, oczywiście błędnie. Gdyby inny naukowiec pracował nad sześcianem, nie ruszyłbym Selviga. Ale to Selvig dostał propozycję, a ja nie mogłem uciec. Więc postanowiłem zrobić z tego teatrzyk, jak ten w Stuttgarcie.

– Byłeś kurewsko przekonujący, Loki.

Wzrusza lekko ramionami.

– Nie bez powodu zwą mnie bogiem kłamstw. Barton potrzebował dywersji, nie miałem nic do stracenia. Celem było was skłócić, nigdy budzić zielonej bestii w doktorze Bannerze.

– Dlaczego nie mogłeś uciec, Loki? – przerywa Tony. – Z tej mrocznej pustki, z drugiej strony portalu.

Owocuje to bardzo gorzkim uśmiechem Asgardczyka.

– On, władca tamtej części kosmosu, ma wiele adoptowanych dzieci, przede wszystkim córek. Czy wystarczy ci, jeśli zdradzę, iż proces adopcji zawiera w sobie tortury?

Tony’emu przypominają się te wszystkie razy pod wodą w Afganistanie i nie zastanawia się długo. Podchodzi do Lokiego, nim ten to spostrzega, i chce ułożyć jedną dłoń na jego policzku, chce jeszcze raz spróbować, tym razem w swoim warsztacie, bo myślenie jest przereklamowane, a destrukcja zawsze niesamowicie go pociągała.

Dłoń przechodzi przez powietrze, postać boga chaosu miga przez chwilę czymś na kształt zakłóceń sygnału telewizyjnego w zielonym kolorze.

– Przepraszam, Anthony – słyszy złamany szept.

Loki wygląda, jakby chciał się rozpłakać.

 


End file.
